


Glass

by a_cascade



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Teasing, a little steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: Twitch and Mira are up late working on a project together when Twitch decides she wants to play.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing something cute with my girls :)

“Was it rubber or vinyl? I don’t remember.” Mira pushed up each of her sleeves past her elbows and grabbed a screw from the table, then the drill. She lined up the screw over the markings she had made in the plexiglass and use the drill to plunge it through. The screw went in partially then bent near the end. Mira swore under her breath. “Could you hand me the pliers?”

 

“It was rubber for sure.” Twitch said drowsily after a long moment. She had her face buried in the wires, so close that they repeated knocked against her goggles and made her flinch in surprise every time. They had been working on this project for some time, first designing a shield for the newly arrived operator, Clash, that would best fit her needs as an officer. It was undoubtedly tricky, but with some collaboration with the British woman they were eventually able to put pen to paper. That took several days. Now they had to assemble their idea to bring it to life.

 

“Damn, I could have sworn it was vinyl—Manu hand me the pliers.” Mira was putting together the face of the shield while Twitch worked on the non-lethal taser. She pinched the very bottom part of the screw which was embedded into the plexiglass at an odd angle.

 

A spark of electricity popped from the wires Twitch was working with, causing the French woman to exclaim in surprise. Mira shook her head with a sigh as Twitch shook the pain out of one of her hands before going right back to what she was doing. She had a piece of electrical tape stuck on the back of her elbow and her fingers were covered in a dark oil which had dried up on her skin.

 

“Manu, the pliers.”

 

“Fine, fine. Here.”

 

When she looked over Twitch had that mischievous look in her eye that had become all too familiar to her in their time together. She shook the hand holding the pliers teasingly, and jerked her hand away as Mira reached out. Mira lunged out again and Twitch giggled at her efforts as she denied her the pliers again.

 

“You little—,” She felt the rough texture of the other woman’s kevlar vest under her fingertips but Twitch slipped out of her grasp again. There they were, scrambling around the room like a cat and a mouse in a sort of dance. Everywhere Twitch went, Mira followed as her own laughs echoed through the workshop.

 

They stared each other down on either side of a workbench across the room, each taking the opportunity to catch their breath. Mira saw an opening and lept into action while Twitch was recovering. She moved quickly and before Twitch could react and scramble to the other side of the table she had been caught. The French woman yelped in surprise as Mira grabbed hold of her.

 

Mira wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close. Twitch tried to squirm her way out of her embrace, but Mira was too strong. After a moment longer she gave up and with a sigh reserved herself to leaning her back against Mira’s chest with a dazed expression on her face. She turned her head and Mira could see the lopsided smile on her face, her eyes lidded as if she were daydreaming. Twitch shifted in her arms and Mira loosened her grip on the other woman a little. The French woman’s hands came to rest over her forearms and she flinched at the touch, not expecting such an intimate gesture.

 

“Elena,” Twitch said to get her attention. Mira was pulled from her thoughts. “You look so cute from here.” And then her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed a soft kiss to Mira’s cheek. Twitch’s lips felt like a small flame against her cool skin and she couldn’t suppress the gasp that escaped her own lips. Mira was certain Twitch could feel her heart beating against her back when she pulled away with a smile.

 

“You like me, don’t you?” She chuckled as she kissed Mira’s cheek again.

 

_ Yes _ , Mira wanted to say but couldn’t find her voice as she opened her mouth to speak only to close it again without saying a single word. Twitch twisted her body around in her arms so they were chest to chest. Mira’s hands settled on either side of the other woman’s waist and Twitch in turn rested her arms on Mira’s shoulders, her clever fingers teasing the locks of hair at the back of Mira’s neck.

 

Mira didn’t know what to call whatever it was that was going on between them. It was like they were walking on glass and she wasn’t sure how to proceed without shattering everything that had grown between them. It seemed like Twitch was always the one to surprise her, the one to initiate their flirting. This time she wanted to surprise her.

 

She pressed her lips against Twitch’s, firm and full of intention, eliciting a gasp from the French woman as her breath hitched in her throat. Her body melted against Mira’s as the Spaniard slid her hands up the curve of her arched back and sent sparks up her spine. Twitch’s lips were soft against her own, her taste intoxicating. She couldn’t get enough of her.

 

“Is this what you guys call an ‘engineering project’?” The two women broke away and quickly turned their heads to see who had entered the workshop. “I guess I can see why you two enjoy it so much.” The Texan raised his eyebrows suggestively. Mira shook her head in disbelief, one hand on her hip while her other arm was still wrapped around Twitch. The other woman pointedly looked away in embarrassment.

 

“Why are you here, Jordan?” Mira let a bit of irritation slip into her voice. “ _ We’re busy _ .” She emphasized this by smacking one of Twitch’s asscheeks, making the woman yelp in surprise. Mira chuckled and pressed a quick kiss into the side of her neck.

 

“I made some empanadas to share with everyone but most of them said they were too spicy. Figured that meant I made them right.” Thermite set the package he brought with him down on a workbench and started to remove its contents. There was a plate for each of them, steam still rising from the food. “I knew you and Manu would be working late on your project so I thought the least I could do was bring you some grub.”

 

“Aw, you  _ can _ be thoughtful.”

 

Thermite was setting down silverware for them when he suddenly stopped in the middle of setting a fork down. “You know, Elena, I’m still kinda hungry. Mind if I take your plate?” He patted his stomach over his uniform.

 

“No, wait!” Mira cried out as Jordan started digging into one of the plates. She practically ran over to the workbench and when she got there Thermite held the fork up in front of her mouth. “ _ Thank you, Jordan. _ ” She smiled innocently but her voice was mocking. Thermite returned the smile with the same energy.

 

“You’re welcome, my good friend Elena.”

 

Mira tasted the food, her eyes closing in delight at the flavor. The familiar heat of peppers burned in her mouth, hot enough to make her face heat up but not enough to bring tears to her eyes. Perfect.

 

“How is it?”

 

“ _ Muy sabroso _ . Mmm, you’ve improved a lot.”

 

Twitch eventually collected herself and joined them at the other side of the room. The workbench was a little shorter than waist height so Twitch cleared out a spot to sit and pushed herself up on top the table.  The French woman’s face lit up when she tried the food.

 

“Jordan, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Thermite brought two fingers up to his head and tipped an imaginary hat. Both women scoffed and Mira punched him lightly in the shoulder. The Texan pouted his lips in mock pain and rubbed the spot where she hit him. 

 

Thermite stuck around to chat with them until they had finished their meals only to leave in a hurry once he remembered he had something important to do with Thatcher. 

 

Once Thermite was gone all of Mira’s attention went back to Twitch and all the heat returned to the room. She laid a hand on her thigh, just above her knee, and slowly trailed her hand up the muscular leg until she reached her waist. She leaned in close, slipping in the space between her legs, her lips brushing against the shell of Twitch’s ear and causing her to shiver.

 

“ _ Mi reina _ , the things I would do to you,” Mira whispered sensually. She lightly nipped on the lobe of Twitch’s ear and kissed the spot on her neck right below it. Twitch moaned and slid her hands up Mira’s back to pull her closer. Mira braced herself on the table to keep herself from falling into the other woman, her hand’s bracketing Twitch’s waist. She kissed her sweetly, bringing up a hand to cup the nape of her neck and play with the short hair there.

 

“And now I’ve got what I want.” Mira pulled away and shook the object in front of the other woman’s face. Twitch scoffed in disbelief while the Spanish woman smirked at her victory, pliers clutched firmly in her hand.


End file.
